Not all treasure is gold
by BrightBrightWorld
Summary: Kakuzu and Hidan venture out to find a hidden treasure...but they venture on a nasty surprise. Oneshot with a big twist, please read&review.


I'm lying in my bed, trying to sleep. My family is somewhere else, but my dad should come home soon. I don't mind being on my own in the house, because I'm alone most of the time anyway, with good reason.

I hear footsteps. I thought it was my dad coming home, but I notice there was something odd about it. First of all, I had never heard them before, second, there are two pairs of footsteps. I close my eyes, concentrating on what I hear. There is whisper. No doubt, they aren't supposed to be here. The whisper is getting louder:

"Where is that treasure?"

"How should I know? This &ing guy said it was in this house so can you please hurry up because I &ing hate waiting!"

The footsteps are getting louder, they are coming nearer. I turn around and pretend to be asleep.

"Let's start searching in this room" says voice 1.

I hear a hand being placed on the door handle, and slowly being pressed down. My heart starts to beat faster. They are coming into my room! What treasure are they searching for? I have a hunch and close my hands together. The two intruders are coming in.

"Money, money, money, where are you?" This is the 1. voice again, and he starts searching my room. Then the second person notices me. My hands slowly start to form seals. Rat, monkey…

"Kakuzu! Be quiet! There is someone sleeping!"

"Who cares! We can easily get rid of him if he disturbs us."

"It's a she." This voice comes closer.

"Whatever!" This is the voice of the person called Kakuzu.

Crap, I'm noticed! My hands start to tremble, I steady them, slowly continue to form the seals. Ram, boar… I can feel the until now nameless person standing next to me, and it takes all my effort not to give myself away. I was always good in pretending to sleep, and I'm glad I could practise on my parents, because right now it's saving my live. I can feel a hand being placed over my mouth, and I'm trying hard not to do anything stupid.

"Hidan! Care to help searching for the treasure?" This voice came from somewhere near my desk.

"I don't &ing care about your treasure! It was your idea, so please hurry up!" This is Hidan's voice, coming from right next to me, trying hard not to shout. I hear plastic being broken in half. I know this sound. It sounds like when my brother broke CD covers when he was careless. No! Please not! The only CD cover I have on my desk is a CD I borrowed! No, no, no. my friend will be so mad at me! With the hope the CD is still okay, I form the last two signs. Horse, Tiger! I can feel the chakra inside me flowing, the amount is getting bigger, the pressure higher, but I resist letting it out.

"Blonde hair" This is Hidan's voice.

"and…" one of my eyes is forced open. I try not to look right into his eyes, so I look somewhere else. I glance at their clothing. They wear a big black cloak with red clouds on them.

"… blue eyes. The perfect person to sacrifice." The hand grips harder, lifting me off the bed. Now I have to wake up, no matter if I was asleep or not. For the first time I am able to see with whom I have to deal.

The one that holds me up has long hair, carefully arranged so that not a single hair is hanging in his face. In the other hand he carries a scythe with three blades. The other person, Kakuzu, who just broke the CD cover, wears the same weird black cloak as Hidan, and also a hood and a mask.

"Kakuzu, we're leaving."

"But what about the treasure?"

"I don't &ing care! I've had enough!"

"We could ask her" suggests Kakuzu. And so he does.

"mhmhm mh m mhm!" is my answer.

"Speak!" replies Hidan and shakes me like mad.

"MHMHM MH M MHM M MH MHHM!"

"Maybe you should take your hand off her mouth" this time Kakuzu answers.

"Oh, yeah." I feel another hand closing around my neck, and the grip over my mouth loosens. Now I can speak. My lungs are burning of the fire, but I resist the temptation to let it out.

"Finally! There is no treasure in my room, and if there would be, I would've given it to you so you would get lost!" I speak clearly, nothing but air was coming out of my mouth. For the first minutes they say nothing.

"Umm… you might consider putting me down." As an answer, the hand was closing over my mouth once again.

"She's got a point. Kakuzu, we're leaving. And we take her with us."

Oh, great, I thought, and I'm carried downstairs by Hidan's hand which still holds my mouth. When we arrived downstairs, my eyes widen with terror. There is no door. There is a giant square hole. I can't believe I didn't hear them coming in! That must've made so much noise! While I am still wondering why I haven't noticed them earlier, Hidan and Kakuzu just keep on going right outside. I have enough, and the burning pain in my lungs gets harder and harder to ignore. Slowly I start to release tiny bits by bits, burning Hidan's hand. Because he takes pain as his rituals, he doesn't notice it at first, not until I can smell his burning flesh. Disgusting! He suddenly starts to scream, and takes away the hand over my mouth. This is my chance! I grab his hand and throw him onto the astonished Kakuzu. Before they even realize what just happened, I take a deep breath, and create the biggest fireball I ever made. Even 10 meters away you can still see the consequences of the power of fire. I release all the fire I had inside me, and with it all the pain in the lungs I had to endure and all the anger at them. After I have finished, I breathe in the fresh air of the night. I walk over to the pile of ash. The only thing that is left over was a burned scythe, a pile of money and a red cloud going up in flames. I have no feelings left for them, but anger for all the trouble they caused for me. I turn around and face the other way.

"Sorry about that," I whisper into the night, "but I would never have shown you where my treasure is." I place a hand on my stomach, look back at their final destination on earth and an evil smile showed up on my face. "I'm just still too young to die."


End file.
